


Love is sweet when the world is ending

by Mioniel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Love Confessions, Mentions of Sex, also they think a lot about the fact they could die really soon, am I allowed to rate that teen? I mean nothing actually happens, it's like before sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioniel/pseuds/Mioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four dragons are ruining everything and chances are Vox Machina won't make it out alive. In the calm before the storm, Keyleth and Vex'ahlia realize what they need most before all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is sweet when the world is ending

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't know how to use tags?)
> 
> Anyway, I haven't seen episode 42 yet, this takes place before VM goes out to find survivors in Emon... Or right after that, idk.

When the world is ending, people suddenly realize a lot about themselves. Things that where complicated before where suddenly so simple. Vex'ahlia felt almost guilty it had taken four dragons and mass destruction for her to sort her feelings out.

With the dragons and an impossible task before them, she knew she would do anything to keep a certain someone safe. Someone she had been afraid to love, because it would break her brothers heart.

She had seen death and it was a dragon. Vex'ahlia was ready to die if that was what it took to safe the world from it, but she knew she couldn't die without confessing her feelings. She had to tell her. She had to tell Keyleth that she loves her. She had to know if Keyleth might feel the same way and if she did... Well Vex'ahlia longed to kiss her and feel her, all of her. Before it was too late and they where both death, ashes by a dragons wrath.

 

~

 

Keyleths whole world had been turned upside down. She was sitting under her tree in the garden of Greyskull keep, trying to clear her mind by meditating, It wasn't working. She kept reliving the images she had seen from Pyrah, or what was left of it. Last night she had a nightmare in which an enormous red dragon had erupted from the earth and slaughtered her people. But that wasn't what was bothering her most. She had dreamed that Vex'ahlia was there and the Cinder King had torn her apart while Keyleth watched helplessly.

It was quite confronting that it had been Vex in her dream and not Vax or Kashaw or even anyone else from Vox Machina. It told Keyleth something she had known for a long time. Something she was scared to admit, but it wasn't as scary as the dragon that sat in the center of Emon right now. Nothing was more terrifying then to die before she could embrace this part of herself.

Keyleth took a deep breath and tells herself the truth; she likes girls. No, she likes Vex, she loves...

“Vex!” Yelps Keyleth as she suddenly sees Vex standing in front of her.

“I didn't mean to startle you,” says Vex, she looks sad and yet determent. Keyleth jumps up and grasps Vex' hands. She can't help but hold onto them, while she still can.

“No, no, you didn't,” assures Keyleth, “I was just thinking about stuff... About you actually.”

“About me?” Asks Vex, a smile forms on her face and Keyleths heart starts pounding in her chest. She smiles back at Vex. Despite everything, being around her was enough to make Keyleth feel okay.

“Yeah, I had a nightmare and you where in it...” Keyleth hesitates, she isn't sure what she would accomplish by telling Vex about her feelings, yet she knows she wants too. Has too even. What if this was her last chance to tell Vex?

“Do you want to talk about it?” Asks Vex as if she's reading Keyleths mind. Her voice is soft and sweet and caring and Keyleth falls in love a little more than she already has.

“Will you sit with me?”Asks Keyleth and Vex nods. They sit down side by side under the tree, their backs pressed against the hard bark. Neither of them lets go of the others hand. Keyleth rests her head on Vex' shoulder, it's as if their bodies where made to fit together.

“My dream was about Pyrah,” sighs Keyleth, “about how everyone...” Her voice gets caught in her throat. Talking about it causes tears to from in her eyes again. Vex shushes her and strokes her hair.

“Only you where there too,” says Keyleth through her tears, “and Thordak he... he killed you and I couldn't do anything but watch.”

“I'm here Key,” whispers Vex, holding Keyleth tight in her arms, “and if I die, know that...”

“No!” Interrupts Keyleth, “you are not going to die!” She pulls herself from Vex' embrace so she can look at her. Keyleth is still crying, but she also feels more certain then ever.

“Vex I love you,” says Keyleth, “I loved you since we met. I didn't understand what I was feeling until I thought about loosing you and I know I can't loose you.” Vex is crying, but she smiles the warmest, most genuine smile Keyleth has ever seen on her.

“I love you too,” she says, her voice cracks a little “I came here too tell you.”

They are so close to each other, but Keyleth can't help but think of how much closer she wants them to be. Unconsciously, her eyes fall on Vex' eyes to her lips and Keyleth wonders what it would be like to kiss her. 

“You know,” says Vex, her lips curling up into a grin, “you can kiss me if you want to.” Keyleth feels her cheeks heating up, but despite her slight embarrassment, she leans in closer until her lips are on Vex'.

At first the kiss is soft and Keyleth feels like she is flying. She feels the way she dreamed it would feel like to kiss someone, but never felt when a guy had kissed her. Then her thoughts fade and all there is left is Vex and how good it feels to finally touch her like this. Keyleth opens her mouth and the kiss becomes rougher. She pulls Vex closer.

Keyleth hadn't realized how much she'd wanted this. When their kiss ends, Keyleth moves her mouth to Vex' neck and kisses her there. Keyleth isn't sure where this sudden courage has come from, she's never done anything like this, but she feels like it's right. The little whimper that escapes from Vex' lips tells Keyleth it is. She grins.

“Key...” murmurs Vex, “not that I'm complaining, but we are outside.” Suddenly Keyleth becomes aware of her surroundings again. She's no longer sitting against the tree, instead she's on top of Vex. Keyleth cheeks burn up again. She can't believe she has done something so bold, but she does believe she wants to do it again.

“There's too many people inside, and I want to... You know...” Keyleth rambles, blushing bright red, “only if you want to too of course!”

“Key,” murmurs Vex as she leans in to press a quick kiss on Keyleths lips, “Are you sure? I mean I really do want to have sex with you, but there is time...”

“Is there?” Asks Keyleth. Vex shrugs. Keyleth kisses Vex again, she is sure about this, about them. It might be the only thing that's good, more then good, in the world right now.

“Vex I'm sure about this,” Keyleth says, “I want to be with you.” Vex nods.

“I have an idea,” Keyleth smiles. She focuses for a moment. Then, around the two of them, walls of stone erupt from the earth, forming a small tent.

 

 


End file.
